how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Barneys Blog
thumb|330px|Barney schreibt an seinem BlogBarneys Blog ist ein Blog, geführt von Barney Stinson, einem der Hauptcharakter in der Serie. Jeder Eintrag hat im Normalfall eine Verbindung zu dem, was in der Serie passiert. Geschrieben wird er jede Woche von Matt Kuhn, einem der Drehbuchautoren von How I Met Your Mother. Beispiele für das Vorkommen in der Serie Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt Barney ist so aufgeregt, dass Ted endlich einen Anzug trägt. Also sagt er: Von Tänzern und Tauben Barney erklärt Lily die 24 Gemeinsamkeiten zwischen Frau und Fisch. Er bemerkt, dass sie, weil sie das nicht weiß, nie seinen Blog liest und sagt: Die Rächerin Am Ende der Episode sieht man ihn in seinem Apartment, wie er folgendes in seinen Blog schreibt: Ente oder Kaninchen Robins Co-Nachrichtensprecher Don ist nackt, als sie in dessen Wohnung kommt und sagt: Die Weisheit des Universums Marshall erzählt Barney im Taxi, dass Lily und Marshall versuchen werden Kinder zu kriegen, wenn sie auf Barneys Doppelgänger getroffen sind. Barney reagiert darauf und verweist auf seinen Blog: Als Lily und Marshall Barney, verkleidet als Straßenkünstler, treffen, sagt Marshall, dass Barney "so ein Kerl ist, den wir kennen, der einen ganz langweiligen Blog hat." Barney, als der Straßenkünstler, antwortet: Blogeinträge #Ted Suits Up #Venn Diagram... #Lick My #Directions To The Dump #Shooting Women In A Barrel #Update #Findings #Hallowes #Barney's Mail "Sack" #Lemon Alert! #Getting Unpsyched Through Film #Barhould You Wear Jeans To A Strip Club... Never! #Winter Oh! - Lympics #Recycling #Launching A Thousand Relationships #Sweet Sixteen #Road To My Pants #The Air Up There #Too Tall For My Britches #Diversifying Your Online Portfolio #Sexual Profiling #An Open Letter To Clark Butterfield #Waterbed's Death Bed #Barneypalooza 2006 #Chicks x 2 #Rack-Jack Alert #Occupation Stimulation #The Amazing Morning-After System #Huntin' Coug #Swarley's Blog #Barney's Guide To Gambling #Sunken Treasure #Stinson V. Stinson #Take Two Awesomes And Don't Call Me In The Morning #Popping Your Big Apple #The Barnabus Stinson Presidential Library #The Stinson Super Bowl Party Sportsbook #Barney's Mail "Sack" 4 #The Barney Stinson Theatre Experience #License Not To Drive #Stinson's Instant Love Nest - "STILN" #The Barney Stinson Bachelor Party Experience #The Price Is Always Right #It's For The Bride Scavenger Hunt #Visual Aid? Visual Laid #Tattoozled #Just Visiting! #Three-Way #Sexploration #The Hot/Crazy Scale #Ted Mosby, Sex Architect #Barney's Mail "Sack" 5 #St. Barney's Day #8.3 Seconds – That’s All You’ve Got To Make A First Impression #Scrapbooking #The Pyramid Of Screaming #Beach Videos #The Bro Code #A Call To Wings #Barney's Mail "Sack" 6 #Emrgency Rroom #Overcoming Illness #The Host With The Most #I Heart NJ #Interveneous Injection #The Bro Code 2 #Doing Hard Time #Not A Father's Day #Barney Stinson University (B.S.U.) #Naked Man! #Everybody's Kung-Fu Fighting #Dear Santa #Barney's Mail "Sack" 7 #Bingo! #Italian Leather Clad Foot In The Door #Casting Couch #The Greatest Story Ever Told #Couture Watch: Nightshirt Makes Night Moves #Oh Canada #Old Person Quiz #The Fantasy Fantasy League #3, 4, Knock On My Door #Crunching The Numbers #As Fast As I Can #Barney's Mail "Sack" 8 #Define This! #Why Girls MUST Wear Jeans to a Strip Club... #Notes From Class: Robin 101 #Worst Night Ever #Canadian Citizenship #Barney Knows #Girls Or Food #The Playbook #The Slap Stops Here! #Dress To Impress #Girls Vs. Suits - This Time Its Personal! #Martin Luther King Day #Roosevelt Peter "Mustache Pete" Drexel #Super Bowl #A History Of Hotness #Barney's Book Report #How To Take Perfect Pictures #What History Says #Shedding A Tear #Kiddie Rules #Movie Review: The Wedding Bride (2010) #45 #Summer Breeze... Up The Summer Skirt #From The Files Of Li'l Barney #The Playbook! #Boobonyms #A Bro-Working Relationship #Challenge Accepted! #Calling All Hotties #Barney Stinson: A Life Of Awesome thumb|192px|Barney's Blog #No Porn? No Prob! #Blitz #"How To Be Awesome" - Chapter 83: The Mermaid Theory #Barney's Favorite Things #Partner Up #Hard To Get #A Public Service Announcement #The Sex Sense #My One And Only Rule #Father & Son #Personality Improvements #Boom Goes The Dynamite #Landmarks #R & Double D #Truth Stretchers #Duck You, Marshall Eriksen #Dr. Barney Stinson's Consultations #Brocus Group #How To Dress... Your Baby #The Awesomest Things #Oh, Canada... #It’s The End Of The World As We Know It (And You Feel Foin!) #Two Bros And A Baby #Shafted #Puzzles! #Barney For Leader #Uncle Barney's Mail Sack #EPS #The Sex Tape Conundrum #A Rose By Any Other Name #Broman Empire #Patent Pending #Barney's Mail Sack (HEH) #Come Work for Goliath National Bank #The Great Barndini #Interrogation Room, Sweet Interrogation Room #Phone Sex Mad-Libs #The Stinsonian Calendar #The Pre-Shtup #Splitsville #Jury Booty #Stinson's Choice #Bro Bibs #The Bro Code For Parents #Bro-Dog Accessories #The Twelve Days Of Christmas #JINX! #New Play! #THE SPLENDIFEROUS ADVENTURES... #Prop 69 #Kicked in the Donuts #Personal Brolongings #The Ashtray #The Weekend at Barney's #High-Five Realty #Uncle Barney's Mail Sack #Ridonkulous #The Bro-Mitzvah #Greater NY's Laser Tag Rankings Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Inhalte Kategorie:Shows, Sender und Websites